


Be Quiet

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Morality, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: It's not healthy, probably, but Barriss will stick it out, until she understands.





	Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Cheerfully ignores canon after Ahsoka and Asajj met on Coruscant.

_"Be quiet."_

Two words, words that had begun this trip, that had been repeated more times than Barriss could count.

She still remembered the strange day when Ventress had cut her free from the prison, recalled the smoke rising on the horizon toward where the Temple had once stood.

"Why?" had been her only question. 

Ventress had not answered then. She had brought Barriss away from Coruscant before the Emperor had fully tightened his grip.

The why had been answered nearly two years later, on a planet that was struggling to rebuild from Sith betrayals. 

_"She asked me to."_

There had been no need to say who the 'she' in question had been, but that answer left Barriss with more questions, ones that seemed impossible to answer. The girl Barriss had betrayed should have had no reason to send anyone after her.

In time, they left Ventress's world, again with the admonishment to be quiet, as they escaped ahead of another incursion sent by a Sith. Ventress would say nothing at all for the first weeks they hid in Hutt space, seeking work and intel.

If Barriss opened her mouth, the 'be quiet' was right there, or a rougher 'silence!' hissed in anger.

Yet Ventress never abandoned her, never left her behind. And that brought further questions.

The physical aspect of partnership began in the aftermath of a running battle, brought on by Barriss using healing techniques on the elder woman, sparking desires for Ventress.

Even in this, the stricture to 'be quiet' remained in place. Barriss found more questions, even as she surrendered to the aching loneliness and let Ventress slake her body as her mind never would be. Together, they found an eerie plateau of satiation, a connection that went at least skin deep.

It was a life, one full of mystery, one driven to evade the Empire. For Ventress, it might have been about redemption. For Barriss…

…there was only existence, in hopes of learning the answers beyond her reach.


End file.
